


Short DSMP Prompts! (mostly purpled for now)

by dumbhole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Prompt Fill, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhole/pseuds/dumbhole
Summary: just some random fuckin dsmp prompts me and my friend make up over discordgo check outhttps://archiveofourown.org/users/lilainnit/pseuds/lilainnitrn >:(
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Short DSMP Prompts! (mostly purpled for now)

**Author's Note:**

> idfk ??

purpled: hey tommy where’s dream  
tommy: WE DONT SPEAK OF THAT NAME ROUND HERE”  
purpled confused and not up to date with the smp: but...? he owns the server...?

purpled logging into the smp: that bedwars game PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF- god.  
everyone else after the 60th war: i- can you just,, i-

tommy: hey purpled i’m going to visit dream wanna come?  
purpled: oh cool where’s his house?  
tommy: HES IN FUCKING PRISON

purpled: hey what’s going on with lmanburg now?  
tubbo: techno and dream blew it up????  
purpled: nono that was techno and wilbur keep up tubbo

purpled: lmfao what is that shit building my base is 100% better who tf lives there  
tommy: that’s the prison  
tubbo: that sam built  
ranboo: and dream is in there  
purpled: oh....

purpled: hey george wanna visit lmanburg  
george: sure  
purpled and george noticing a massive crater in the world: did they move lmanburg do ya think??

purpled visiting dream in prison: man you suck, imagine getting put in jail lmaoo dream: its not my fault i couldnt defeat all of them- purpled: maybe if you were better at bedwars,, dream: wh- 

purpled: last time i saw you, you were alive ghostbur: last time i saw you, you actually had a role in the smp purpled: fill me in on that i can’t remember when i was involved

purpled: why the fuck does everyone raid my alien spaceship base everyone collectively: maybe if you logged in more,, purpled ignoring them: time to go play a game of bedwars! *logs off* someone: k time to raid his base again? everyone: yep

tommy: oh yeah dream made out that i was the bad guy in the smps eyes purpled: WELL,, maybe if you weren’t british-

tommy: MAYBE IF YOU WERENT A FUCKING AMERICAN-  
purpled: i- okay!

tommy: oh yeah i just got into another war ya know then i betrayed techno and left my dad,,,  
purpled: LMAOOO fucking brits man  
tommy: SAY THAT TO MY FAVE YEW FOKIN ASSHOLE ILL FOKIN STAB YOU  
purpled to phil: are all of you guys like that?  
phil: no, just,, just sigh my son. my wonderful son. that im so so happy i adopted.

techno: i told you we should’ve killed him-  
wilbur: second that  
purpled: yeah i agree

phil: hey purpled why aren’t you traumatised?  
purpled: no hoes just bedwars

tommy: i'd like a wife and i'd like it now  
purpled: i'm married to the bedwars ranking

tommy: so why hasn’t dream tried to betray you?  
purpled who hasn’t logged on in about two months: dream betrays people..?

dream trying to scrape together the last of his dignity: nono i dont haha,  
tommy: HE DOES-  
dream: ill play bedwars with you purpled???  
purpled choosing not to acknowledge what tommy said: sure man

purpled: so you guys don’t play bedwars all day?  
ranboo crying because of dream: what’s bedwars? does dream go there? whose dream again?  
purpled: are all of you that crazy???

purpled: bedwars grind never stops purpled has left the game  
tommy to wilbur: wasn't this his chance to be a main character  
wilbur: i mean bedwars grind never stops wilbur soot has left the game  
tommy: that man has never played bedwars in his life

wilbur trying to catch up to purpled in a bedwars match but getting hit off the islands like 1000 times and just annoying purpled: WAIT UP PURPLED TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY  
purpled: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEAD BRITISH GHOST??

wilbur obviously trying to annoy purpled: so how do you sprint again  
purpled obviously having enough: tommy what were you saying about that main character thing????

wilbur: so you like bedwars?  
purpled: yes  
wilbur: but does bedwars like you?  
purpled about to explode: i don’t know wilbur soot i don’t know *eyebrow twitches*

tommy: so i heard you played bedwars with astelic and hannah  
purpled: what are you getting at?  
tommy: my god it must’ve been so awkward for you, i’m sorry it must’ve been so awkward for you *discord call sound of someone leaving the call*  
tommy: that awkward huh?

tommy: HEY PURPLED, BIG MAN, AMERICAN, HOW ARE YOU *starts distracting him and building blocks around him stopping him from moving faster*  
purpled: haha, *whispers* chat im going to murder him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this weird bullshit :D


End file.
